La folie de Sakura
by Evanglyne
Summary: Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas vu ce paysage. Enfin, une éternité pas vraiment, je n'étais parti que 3 ans afin de régler quelques petits soucis… Et je suis rentré pour reprendre ce qui m'est dû et aussi pour me débarrasser de la dernière chose qui me sépare de mon bien.
1. Prologue

**Titre:** La folie de Sakura

**Auteur:** Moi même et Tsukiyomi-Hime donc fiction en collaboration.

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Résumer:** Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas vu ce paysage. Enfin, une éternité pas vraiment, je n'étais parti que 3 ans afin de régler quelques petits soucis… Et je suis rentré pour reprendre ce qui m'est dû et aussi pour me débarrasser de la dernière chose qui me sépare de mon bien.

**Note de l'auteure: **Comme je l'ai dit, cette fic est écrite en collaboration avec Tsuki, nous allons écrire chacune à notre tour. La première à commencer est donc Tsuki.

P.O.V Naruto

**_Pensé de Kurama_**

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Prologue

Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas vu ce paysage. Enfin, une éternité pas vraiment, je n'étais parti que 3 ans afin de régler quelques petits soucis… Du genre Akatsuki et autres bestioles à queues que j'ai mis pas mal de temps à apprivoiser. Mais je ne regrette rien mis à part le fit d'être partit sans avoir rien dit à personne.

_**Ils l'avaient bien cherché de toute façon, gamin. S'ils ne t'avaient pas regardé comme ils l'ont fait, tu aurais surement eu la brillante idée de les informer de ton départ. **_

Je lâchais un soupir, le pire était qu'il marquait un point ce satané renard de malheur.

_**Je t'emmerde gamin ! **_

Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime Kyu. Je levais les yeux vers les cinq visages gravés dans la roche. La vieille savait que j'étais de retour, je l'en avais informé par un crapaud. Évidemment, j'étais sûr qu'elle allait me passer un sacré savon. Mais bon, au moins après ça, on me foutra la paix ou du moins c'était ce que j'espérais mais d'après Gaara, la dite vieille avait prévu quelque chose afin de me retenir à Konoha. Une femme ou un truc qui devait y ressembler à mon plus grand regret… Surtout que durant ces 3 années, je m'étais légèrement rendu compte que j'étais gay. Mais ce n'était pas le pire…

_**Ça c'est clair, gamin ! Surtout que ça fait une paye que tu l'as embrassé celui-là ! **_

Rah ! Kyu pitié ! Me ressors pas ce passage peu flatteur de mes douze ans ! Bref, j'étais en effet sous le charme arrogant, irritant et énervant d'un certain ténébreux que j'avais ramené au village par la peau des fesses et à grands renforts de rasengan dans la tronche… Galère comme le dirait si bien Shikamaru s'il savait à qui je pensais en ce moment même. Tient, à tous les coups, je suis sûr qu'il le savait déjà bien avant que je ne parte du village. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de sa part. Je me rendis au bureau de la vieille et sautais vers les fenêtres de celui-ci car j'avais la grosse flemme de passer par la porte alors tant qu'à faire autant imité mes chers professeurs, j'ai nommé Kakashi et Jiraya. La blonde cinquantenaire se prenait la tête avec Kakashi qui ne m'avait pas encore vu. Je me retenais de rire et poussai la fenêtre. Les deux se figèrent en me voyant pénétré avec nonchalance dans la pièce. Tsunade eut comme un bug en m'observant avant de me gueuler dessus en me traitant d'abruti, inconscient, idiot, gamin irresponsable et j'en passe. Elle finit par s'arrêter et m'interroger sur le fait que je ne lui avait pas répondu. Avec un soupir agacé, muet bien entendu, je lui montrai le bandage qui m'entourait la gorge et elle sembla comprendre le problème.

_**- **_Ce gosse s'est fait brûler la gorge en affrontant Kakuzu et il ne peut plus parler pour une durée indéterminée.

Kyu ! Salop ! Il s'était matérialisé à mon côté sous la forme d'un renard m'arrivant aux hanches et venait de balancer son explication à ma supérieure en me souriant de façon moqueuse. Je pris la mouche et lui tirait la langue de façon très mature alors que mon professeur aux cheveux argents nous regardait avec des yeux exorbités tout comme Tsunade qui ne calait rien au fait que mon démon soit face à elle en train de parler à ma place.

_**-**_ Ok, je vais vous faire le topo. Naru et moi avons passé un accord. Je lui donne toute ma puissance et il me permet de prendre une forme matérielle quand je le souhaite, qu'elle soit animale ou humaine.

Tsunade hocha la tête et eut un sourire narquois à l'entente du diminutif que cet abruti avait laissé échapper. Putain ! A tous les coups, elle va me le ressortir pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Kyu… Je te hais ! Alors que Kakashi allait m'adresser la parole, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée sur une jeune femme à la chevelure rose coiffée de la même manière de ma vieille Tsunade. Sakura… Hé merde ! La seule personne dans tous les ninjas de ma génération que j'aurai voulu ne jamais revoir. Ce que je n'avais pas remarqué c'était qu'elle semblait se disputer avec quelqu'un dont la voix me sembla douloureusement familière…

- C'est à cause de toi, qu'il est parti !

- Oh là ! Arrête de dire des âneries, Sakura c'est plutôt de la tienne ! Si tu avais un tant soit peu fait attention à lui, cela ne serait pas arrivé !

- Menteur ! Il m'aimait donc c'est de ta faute s'il est parti !

- C'est ça ! Dis plutôt que c'est parce que tu n'arrêtais pas de me courir après !

Tient donc ! Alors comme ça, Sasu et Sakura se disputaient à mon propos sans avoir remarqué que j'étais là… Bon de la part de l'autre bonbon rose cela ne me surprenait pas mais de la part de Sasuke c'était bizarre. Un raclement de gorge de la part de l'Hokage les ramena à la réalité et ils se figèrent en me voyant. Un instant de flottement et Sakura se jeta sur moi en hurlant mon nom de sa voix de crécelle. Tu rêves ma pauvre ! Je m'esquivais et elle s'étala au sol de tout son long faisant éclater Kakashi de rire et pouffer Sasuke –à mon grand étonnement- ce mec avait de l'humour ?! Oh la vache ! La découverte du siècle, mes amis ! Un Uchiwa ça sait rire ! Quoi que je m'y attendais, vu la tête du grand frère… Mais bon, passons.

_**- **_Euh… écoute rosie, c'est pas que mais t'as pas le service trois pièce qu'il faut pour plaire au gamin.

Je souris à Kyu qui pour une fois venait de faire quelque chose d'utile comme clouer le bec à tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la pièce. Sasuke me regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de jeter un regard sur le renard qui venait de parler à ma place puis sur ma gorge. Il comprit immédiatement et fit traire Sakura qui allait me balancer je ne sais quoi à la gueule en même temps qu'elle se relevait.

- Il ne peut pas parler, Sakura ça ne sert à rien de lui dire quelque chose. Apparemment, il a été blessé en combat.

Je lui adressais un sourire chaleureux. Il avait tout comprit mon ténébreux adoré. Ce qu'il est intelligent ! Ouais bon, on arrête là les éloges d'amoureux transi, ça n'est pas mon style de la jouer à l'eau de rose et Kyu arrête un peu de te foutre de ma gueule, tu me saoules !

_**J'y peux rien si j'entends toutes tes pensées, baka et sois plus discret si tu ne veux pas je te charrie. **_

Tsunade soupira et demanda à Sasuke de m'héberger le temps que ma gorge soit guérie. Mon ténébreux hocha la tête sans répondre, au moins il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient jamais. Outrée par l'acceptation muette de mon ange aux ailes noires –Rah pas encore c'est pas le moment de faire la poésie merde !- elle se mit à vociféré jusqu'au moment où une veine de colère se mit à pulser sur le front de Tsunade… Aie ! Bref, après un autre savon pour Sakura cette fois, je quittais le bureau en compagnie de Sasuke qui entreprit de m'expliquer les changements qui étaient survenus durant mes trois années d'absence. Je l'écoutais avec attention désireux de savoir ce que mes amis étaient devenus, avec plus ou moins d'intérêt pour certains. En tout cas, demain j'étais bon pour tous me les coltiner… Enfin, au moins j'allais pouvoir faire chier bonbon rose…

_**Hé gamin ! J'ai une idée ! **_

Vas-y accouche Kurama !

_**Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire…**_

Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur mes lèvres, je sens qu'on va s'amuser…

A Suivre…


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre:** La folie de Sakura

**Auteur:** Moi même et Tsukiyomi-Hime donc fiction en collaboration.

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Résumer:** Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas vu ce paysage. Enfin, une éternité pas vraiment, je n'étais parti que 3 ans afin de régler quelques petits soucis… Et je suis rentré pour reprendre ce qui m'est dû et aussi pour me débarrasser de la dernière chose qui me sépare de mon bien.

**Note de l'auteure: **Désoler pour les fautes restantes. Le style diffère du prologue puisque c'est moi qui est écrit ce premier chapitre.

**Réponse au Review: **

Kyomi: Pour la désertion et le faite que Naruto revienne sans problème sera expliquer plus tard dans l'histoire. Non dans cette fic Naruto ne doit pas toute sa puissance à Kyu. Et oui Sakura va souffrir hihi. Et Itachi sera aussi de la partie. Et c'est un NaruSasu bien évidement.

P.O.V Naruto

**_Pensé de Kurama_**

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1

J'avais passé une agréable nuit chez mon Sasuke. Les draps parfumer de son odeur. Je n'avais pas dormi aussi bien depuis très longtemps.

J'étais encore enveloppé dans les couvertures, je n'avais aucune envie d'y sortir. Mais là, j'avais aussi envie d'une bonne douche chaude, ça me manquait. Ces dernières semaines je les avais passées à me laver dans les rivières et lacs que je trouvais, l'eau froide était vivifiant et revigorant mais j'avais plus besoin de chaleur qu'autre chose pour le moment.

Je me décidai enfin à me lever, non s'en mal.

**_Allez gamin, la journée va être longue, mais on risque bien de s'amuser._**

Un sourire étira mes lèvres aux paroles de Kyu, me rappelant le plan machiavélique de mon renard.

T'as raison Kyu, on va bien s'amuser aujourd'hui. Mais avant ça, direction la douche.

Je m'extirpai difficilement de ma couette, comment j'ai pu m'y emmêler autant en dormant.

**_Tu bouges dans tous les sens. Et en plus tu ronfles comme un cochon qu'on égorge._**

Mais je t'emmerde Kyu, je ronfle pas d'abord. Et je vois pas comment je peux ronfler comme un cochon qu'on égorge.

Je parviens à sortir victorieux de mon combat contre ma couette et posa les pieds au sol.

**_Perdre contre une couette aurait été malheureux pour toi Gamin._**

Je ne fis pas attention à la réplique de Kyu et me leva tout en m'étirant. Je sentais les muscles de mon dos roulaient en accord avec mes mouvements. Il faut dire que mes années passées en dehors du village avec bien sculpter mon corps. On peut le dire j'étais devenu pas mal beau.

**_Commence pas à te venter gamin, va prendre ta douche._**

Sur les mots de mon renard, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas un bruit dans la demeure, je concentrai mes sens pour localiser Sasuke, mais rien. Il devait sûrement être sortie. Je haussai les épaules et entra dans la pièce.

Assez spacieuse et luxurieuse, je n'en attendais pas moins de la demeure des Uchiwa. Une baignoire assez grande où j'aurais pu y entrer avec Sasuke était à ma droite, en fasse se trouvait un lavabo avec un miroir au-dessus et à coter quelques placards, enfin à ma gauche la douche.

La baignoire me tente bien, mais je ne pense pas avoir le temps de me prélasser aujourd'hui, peut être demain.

J'enlevai mon pantalon de pyjama noir, ainsi que le t-shirt blanc, me retrouvant ainsi en caleçon. J'enlevai soigneusement les bandages autour de mon cou, la plais s'était refermé, mais une cicatrice persistait, d'où la présence du bandage. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à rejoindre le reste de mes vêtements sur le sol. J'entrai dans la douche et me décida d'ouvrir l'eau. Le liquide brûlant ruissela sur mon corps, putin qu'est-ce que ça fessait du bien.

**_Fait gaffe gamin, tu commences à bander._**

Arrêt de raconter des conneries saleté de renard. Je restai quelques minutes sous l'eau chaud savourant la chaleur qui glissé sur mon corps. Je pris le shampoing qui se trouvait là et commença à me laver les cheveux, puis le gel douche et me savonna le reste du corps. Je me rinçai et me décidai à sortir de la douche.

Je regardai autour de moi et pris une serviette dans une des placards près du lavabo. Je me séchai rapidement. Et noua la serviette autour de la taille.

**_Hey gamin t'as pas oublié quelque chose ?_**

Hein ! Je réfléchirai quelques secondes, merde mes vêtements. T'en pis, Sasuke n'était pas là de toute façon, il ne risquait pas de me voir à poil. Quoi que l'idée était plutôt plaisante, juste pour voir sa tête.

Rah, Kyu, arrêt de m'envoyer ce genre d'image.

**_Quoi je pensais que l'Uchiwa sans son plus simple appareil et rougissant pour toi serait pas mal._**

Là n'est pas la question Kyu, c'est pas le moment. Après ce moment d'égarement je me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Je fouillai dans un de mes placards et enfilai un caleçon. Et me dirigeai vers le miroir qui se trouvait sur l'armoire.

Je portai ma droite à mon cou, la cicatrice le parcourait de long en large, Kyu avait minimisé les dégâts, mais la marque restait quand même important.

Avec le temps je finirais bien par m'y habituer. Et puis un bandage sur le cou c'était classe quand même.

**_Je crois pas Gamin._**

Pff, me parle pas toi, tu sers à rien, c'est de ta faute si j'ai une cicatrice pareil.

**_Hey sans moi tu serais mort, alors ferme ta poire sale môme, j'aurais dû te laisser crever._**

Tu serais mort aussi. Enfin bref, je continuai à regarder la cicatrice, tout compte fait elle n'était pas si vilaine que cela et puis la vieille pourrai peut-être y faire quelque chose.

**_Gamin, je m'en voudrais d'interrompre ta séance de matage intensif, mais y il en a un qui vaudrait bien te sauter dessus là._**

A la réplique de Kyu, je me tournai vers la porte, Sasuke se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, quand il aperçu que je le regardai, il détourna le regard.

Hey Kyu, je rêve où l'Uchiwa est en train de rougir et pas qu'un peu.

**_Nan et à mon avis, il apprécie le spectacle._**

Ho le petit pervers. Un sourire carnassier étira mes lèvres à la vue de mon Sasu pris en flagrant délit de matage.

-Tsunade veut nous voir, une mission apparemment, j'attends en bas. Fini-il par dire en partant.

Je le regardai partir, lorsque je ne vis plus son dos, j'ouvris l'armoire et chopai un pantalon noir et en t-shirt gris simple. Je m'habillai rapidement et rejoignis mon pervers d'ami dans le salon.

Le chemin jusqu'à la tour se passa en silence, moi ne pouvant pas parler et Sasuke fidèle à lui-même.

Arriver dans le bureau de la vieille, j'aperçus Sakura et Kakashi. Tiens l'équipe 7 au complet.

**_Comme c'est mignon. Mais moi je verrais bien de la marmelade de bonbon rose._**

T'inquiète pas Kyu, cela arrivera bien assez tôt comme ça, pas besoin de se précipiter, n'oublie pas le plan. Je m'avançai vers Tsunade, Kyu se matérialisa à côté de moi, toujours sous sa forme de renard.

-Je ferais l'intermédiaire, fini-t-il par dire.

Tsunade hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Je sais que tu n'es rentré que hier, mais j'ai besoin de toi sur cette mission.

J'hochai à mon tour la tête, Kyu toujours à côté de moi.

-Vous irez tous les 4 à Suna, Gaara a besoin de vous et il t'a tout particulièrement demandé, Naruto. Il a dit que c'était extrêmement important.

Pour que Gaara me demande et dise que c'était extrêmement important alors que je l'ai vu avant de venir ici, c'était encore une histoire de coeur et ne voulait pas en parler à tout le monde.

-On est déjà parti. Grogna Kyu.

Je tournai des talons et parti avec Sasuke préparer nos affaires pour cette mission, qui selon moi aller être d'une simplicité enfantine, quoi que Garra et ses histoires d'amour n'avaient rien de simples.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre:** La folie de Sakura.

**Auteur:** Moi même et Tsukiyomi-Hime donc finction en collaboration.

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Résumer:** Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas vu ce paysage. Enfin, une éternité pas vraiment, je n'étais parti que 3 ans afin de régler quelques petits soucis... Et je suis rentré pour reprendre ce qui m'es dû et aussi pour me débarrasser de la dernière chose qui me sépare de mon bien.

**Note de l'auteure:** Et oui je sais, vous l'attendez depuis un moment celui là. Et à vrai dire, je l'ai depuis un moment aussi. Je sais, je ne suis pas gentille de ne pas l'avoir poster (pas sur que la tournure de ma phrase veille dire quelque chose, mais pas grave) Mais voilà, je me rattrape, je le poste de suite pour vous.

**Note de l'auteure 2:** Le chapitre suivant va, normalement, être posté dans pas longtemps, genre une semaine tout au plus.

P.O.V Naruto

**Pensé de Kurama**

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2

Nous progressions rapidement vers le village caché du sable… Ah que de bons souvenirs là-bas ! Gaara m'avais laissé rester durant six mois auprès de lui le temps que je cherche des infos sur la bande d'illuminés au long manteau –qui de mon point de vue ressemblait plutôt à une carpette qu'autre chose…-

**Là, je suis tout à fait de ton avis ! Ce qu'ils étaient ridicule avec leur loque aux nuages rouges… Totalement ringard !**

Euh… Tu es au courant que t'es un démon donc que tu n'as aucun sens de la mode ou quoi ? Parce que là, je commence à avoir des doutes… Bref, une fois que j'ai eu les infos, je suis partie en vadrouille et me revoilà !

La nuit tombait lentement et Kakashi nous demanda de nous arrêter. Nous installâmes le camp et je m'éloignais de mes équipiers afin de profiter du calme relatif pour méditer un peu. Enfin, avec un démon comme le mien, méditer en silence n'était pas chose facile !

**Roh ! Arrête un peu de te plaindre, Naru ! Si j'étais pas là, tu te ferai chier tout seul dans ta tête !**

Merde Naru 0-1 Kyu ! Fais chier ! Et puis, je ne faisais que constater des faits, nuance ! Je fronçais les sourcils alors que mes yeux restaient fermés. Ce fut la pression douce mais ferme d'une main puissante qui me fit sortir de ma conversation avec mon renard. Je me tournais vers la personne… Sasuke. Il me fixait de ses orbes d'encre avant de me dire qu'il fallait aller manger. Je hochais la tête en tenant de contrôler les frissons qui menaçaient de parcourir mon corps sous son touché et le suivit près du feu.

Le repas se passa dans le calme et je finis par m'endormir entouré par la fourrure de mon démon qui s'était matérialisé auprès de ma couche.

Nous arrivâmes à Suna dans les temps. J'avais tellement hâte de revoir mon Kazekage préféré que je me mis à courir sans prendre les appels de mes équipiers en considération. J'entrai dans le bureau de Gaara en ouvrant la porte à la volée avant de me jeter au cou de mon meilleur ami qui eut un moment de bug avant de me rendre puissamment mon étreinte. Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu, mon rouquin favori même si je l'avais vu avant de rentrer à Konoha mais ce n'était pas grave !

**Calme-toi, gamin tu l'as vu y a même pas une semaine !**

Oui mais UNE semaine, ça fait long ! Je l'adore moi, mon Gaara-chéri !

**Calme un peu ta joie, gamin je sens les ondes néfastes d'un certain noiraud crevant de jalousie et heureusement qu'il n'est pas dans ta tête parce qu'il aurait un sacré choc…**

Pas faux… Je tournais la tête en relâchant le Kazekage et je regardais le visage de mon Sasu. Kyu marquait un point, il était si crispé que je voyais très bien ses lèvres –si tentantes en passant- pincées et ses onyx fusiller Gaara du regard. Il est jaloux ou je rêve ?!

**Non, tu ne rêves pas Naru, il est jaloux…**

Super ! Ouais bon, je sautais de joie intérieurement alors que je me tournais vers Gaara qui me regardait avec un sourcil levé. Je lui désignais mon bandage et il comprit immédiatement la situation, pas comme l'autre cruche qui me servait d'équipière. Je chassai le sujet qui fâche de mon esprit et Kyu se matérialisa à mon côté. Kakashi et Sakura se reculèrent instinctivement alors que Sasu et Gaara restaient totalement de marbre. Ah elle était bonne celle-là ! Le grand ninja copieur à la trouille d'un tout petit renard… La honte ! Je piquais intérieurement un fou-rire. Temari entra alors dans le bureau et attrapa la rose par le bras car elle voulait absolument lui montrer quelque chose. Sakura la suivit et je sentais que l'on allait enfin passer aux choses sérieuses… et je ne m'étais pas trompé ! Gaara appela son compagnon et mon Sasu eut vite fait de faire quitter son fourreau à son katana et de le pointer vers… son frère ! Rah merde alors ! J'avais oublié de leur dire qu'Itachi était de notre côté… La poisse, on était bons pour les explications supers longues et bien barbantes… le rêve quoi.

Kurama grogna mon Sasu en montrant les crocs avant de le stopper alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour protester.

- Espèce de sale gamin buté ! Au lieu de faire l'idiot à ne penser qu'à une pseudo-vengeance qui n'a pas lieu d'exister tu ferais lieux d'écouter la vérité au sujet de ton frère qui a légèrement aidé Naru pendant ces 3 dernières années alors que tu l'avais abandonné comme un chien !

Ou la ! Il était remonté, mon renard préféré. Même Kakashi était sur le cul. Seul Itachi semblait s'amuser, il buvait presque du petit lait, cet abruti… Pas le frère de Sasuke pour rien ! Alors que mon renard déballait tout à l'autre Uchiwa, je jetais quelques regards en coin à notre étrange couple en la personne de mon ancien compagnon de voyage et de mon meilleur ami à l'armure de sable. Les regards brûlants qu'ils échangeaient ne pas passaient pas inaperçu pour moi, tout comme la tension qu'il y avait entre eux… Un couple explosif apparemment. Bah ! Au moins, ils ne devaient pas s'ennuyer au lit.

Gaara finit par croiser mon regard et me donna un sourire heureux. Mon cœur se gonfla de bonheur pour lui, il était heureux et s'était le principal à mes yeux… Hum ! Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que… ! Au vu du sourire matois de l'autre noiraud, c'était bien ça… Il voulait ma bénédiction en plus de pouvoir foutre la vérité dans la gueule de Sasuke ! Je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas rire ! Excellent ! Finement joué, j'adore !

Je vis Sasuke s'écrouler à genoux sur le sol, la tête dans ses mains. Kurama… Tu vas me le traumatiser !

**Mais non, je viens juste de tout lui dire et puis comme ça après on va pouvoir déchiqueter les vieux croutons avec l'aide de la vieille !**

Ah ? Tu prends mes surnoms maintenant ?

**Et alors ? Oh… Merde, l'Aichi Parmentier rose se ramène, je la sens d'ici… Nom d'un Yokai mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a mit comme parfum ?!**

Mon cher renard adoré, elle n'en met pas… Ce qui veut dire que c'est juste son odeur naturelle que tu sens.

**La vache, ce qu'elle put !**

Tout à fait, d'accord ! Sakura entra donc dans la pièce et eut un topo par Gaara avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Ouf !

Le reste de la journée fut assez calme mis à part le fait qu'Itachi se soit foutu de ma gueule à cause de ma blessure et bien entendu, Kurama ne s'était pas gêné pour en, remettre une couche… Ce que je pouvais les haïr lorsqu'ils se liguaient tous les deux contre moi, ces deux-là ! Et Gaara qui ne me défendait même pas ! Kakashi semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou en écoutant les deux idiots se foutre de moi et Sakura pinaillait avec Temari sur je-ne-savais-quoi tout en jetant des regards peu discrets –à mon humble avis- sur l'ainé des Uchiwa. Je me renfrognais. Cette garce allait sans doute vouloir Itachi comme elle voulait Sasuke… Hors de question !

Le plan n'allait plus tarder à entrer dans la première phase qui était la suivante : se faire les meilleurs alliés qui soient ! Et j'avais une idée précise de qui, je voulais mettre au courant de nos manigances à Ku et moi…


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre:** La folie de Sakura.

**Auteur:** Moi même et Tsukiyomi-Hime donc finction en collaboration.

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Résumer:** Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas vu ce paysage. Enfin, une éternité pas vraiment, je n'étais parti que 3 ans afin de régler quelques petits soucis... Et je suis rentré pour reprendre ce qui m'es dû et aussi pour me débarrasser de la dernière chose qui me sépare de mon bien.

**Note de l'auteure:** Comme promis le voilà le chapitre 3.

**Note de l'auteure 2:** Et oui devergoigneuse est un mot qui existe, plus utilisé de nos jours, puisqu'il date du moyen âge.

P.O.V Naruto

**Pensé de Kurama**

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3

Sasuke était resté amorphe toute la journée, la vérité ne lui allait pas à mon humble avis. Nous étions retournés dans le bureau de Gaara. Ce dernier et Itachi y était resté lorsque nous avons sorti Sasuke pour lui changer les idées, ce qui n'avait malheureusement pas fonctionné pour un sous.

_**C'est de la faute à l'autre devergoigneuse rose. Elle parlait toujours de l'aîné Uchiwa.**_

Heu depuis quand tu utilises ce genre de langage toi.

_**Depuis maintenant, tout de suite...**_

Par contre là, ça le fait moins... Sasuke fixé toujours son frère, qui celui-ci regardait Gaara, d'une manière plutôt comment dire...

_**Un regard mauvais ?**_

Pas vraiment, ne me dit pas qu'ils se sont pris le choux, fait chier, c'est qui qui va devoir réparé les pots casser et bah c'est bibi.

Un bruit sourd me sorti de mes pensées, je tournai mon regard vers la provenance du bruit.

Mon Sasu était à genoux devant le bureau. La tête de nouveau dans les mains.

Mais merde qu'est ce qui lui arrive.

_**Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, je suis dans ta tête pas dans la sienne...**_

-Mais je, je … comment... je, je... mais pourquoi. Commença à murmurer mon adoré.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive.

_**C'est le choc, gamin, c'est toujours pas passé apparemment.**_

Sasuke recommença sa litanie pendant encore quelques minutes. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui, mon pauvre Sasu.

-Je … Le regard de mon noiraud se tourna vers son frère. Ni … Nii-san.

Le regard qu'avait Sasuke était implorant, perdu, il cherchait toujours à comprendre pourquoi les événements avaient tourné ainsi.

-Démerdes-toi, j'ai assez de mes problème. Avait fini par dire Itachi en tournant son regard vers Gaara.

_**Et paf dans ta gueule l'Uchiwa.**_

Kyu ! Merde, c'est mon Sasu quand même.

Gaara n'avait même pas prêté attention à la remarque d'Itachi. Oh putain, ils se sont vraiment engueuler et sévère à mon avis.

Sasuke resta inerte aux paroles de son grand frère, ça doit être un choc pour lui.

Sakura s'était approcher de lui, grrr sale garce pas touche à mon Sasu.

_**Hé du calme gamin. Quoi que, non vas-y tue là. Ça nous fera des vacances, de toute façon elle a autant de charisme qu'une cuticule.**_

- Sasuke, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voie qui pourrait tuer Kiba avec une hémorragie des tympans.

-Je... Je... Nii-san, pourquoi ? Je... Comment... Reprit Sasuke.

_**Je crois qu'il a bugé, il radote.**_

Mais merde Kyu, ta gueule bordel. Je m'approchai de Sasuke. Kyu, qui s'était matérialisé lorsque nous étions arrivés dans le bureau, grogna, ce qui eut pour effet d'éloigner Sakura de Sasuke. Je posai ma main sur son épaule, un sursaut parcourra le corps de mon apollon, son regard perdu se posa sur moi, celui-ci s'éclaira. Je lui souris et regarda Kakashi, celui-ci comprit ma demande muette.

-On va l'emmener dans sa chambre, il a besoin de repos.

Sur ses mots, Sakura se rapprocha du cadet Uchiwa tout en gardant un œil sur Kyu, Kakashi l'imita. Ils l'aidèrent à se relever, Sasuke ne protesta pas, toujours à moitié amorphe.

Mon regard se posa sur Itachi, t'as beau être le cher et tendre de Gaara, tu vas ma le payer.

Kyu attendit que les trois ninjas de mon équipe sortent pour d'adressé à Itachi.

-La, t'as fait une connerie. Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça.

Ça tu la dit mon cher démon, j'vais me faire le frère Uchiwa. Il va prendre cher...

Putain Kyu, je parlais pas dans ce sens-là, merde. Arrêt de m'envoyer ce genre d'image, tu sais très bien qu'il est avec Gaara. Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça à mon Gaara-Chéri.

Mais par contre lui foute sa dérouiller, je pense pas que Gaara m'en veuille.

Je regardai alors Itachi, le sourire carnassier sur le visage. Le rire caverneux de mon démon retentit dans la pièce et je disparu devant leur yeux.

Itachi et moi avons combattu ensemble durant ses dernières années, il sait se que je compte faire. Mais va vitesse le pris un peu au dépourvu. La lame de mon kunai se retrouvait sous le cou d'Itachi, Gaara n'avait pas bougé, me regardant faire.

-Ne fait plus ça. Rigolait mon démon.

Le sourire en coin d'Itachi était revenu, quelqu'un se préoccuper de son frère, et pas des moindre vu que c'était moi. Itachi savait que son frère était entre de bonnes mains.

-Sinon que vous arrive-t-il ? Leur demanda Kyu.

Je m'étais entre temps repositionner devant eux. Itachi regarda Gaara, mais celui-ci avait toujours le regard rivé sur moi. Je haussai un sourcil, Gaara ne prêtait plus attention à Itachi alors qu'en début d'après-midi, leur regard était remplis d'amour. Ma curiosité était piquer a vif, mais qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passait. Mon regard se tourna vers Itachi lorsque celui-ci pris la parole.

-Il triche...

Hein, mais de quoi il me parle celui-là, Kyu je suis con ou ce qu'il dit n'a aucun sens.

_**J'pige pas non plus Naru.**_

-On tire à la courte paille pour savoir qui sera le Uke, il perd toujours et m'accuse de tricheur. Fini pas dire Gaara.

HEINNNN ! Ils se sont pris la tête pour CA. Un rire me pris, mais celui-ci resta muet. Mais mon démon ne se priva pas du tout.

-MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH... Alors comme ça l'aîné Uchiwa est un pur Uke, c'est à mettre dans le livre des records. Fini par articuler mon démon entre deux rires.

Itachi s'était renfrogner et faisait la gueule. Pire qu'un gosse à qui on refuser d'acheter de bonbon.

_**C'est ça la fierté des Uchiwa ?**_

Un sourire taquin était apparue sur mon visage quand je me tournai vers Gaara, celui-ci avait un micro sourire sur les lèvres en réponse à la réaction d'Itachi.

-C'est bon Uchiwa, de toute façon tu ne gagneras jamais contre lui, sa chance est légendaire.

Itachi avait fini par remettre son masque d'indifférence sur le visage.

-D'ailleurs Naruto, j'ai bien vu comment tu regardais mon frère et Sakura tout à l'heure. De plus ta réaction après en dit long sur tes intentions.

_**Hé gamin, fait gaffe tu rivalise avec la couleur d'une tomate là.**_

A la remarque de mon démon, je baissai mon visage. Putain la honte, de toute façon je ne le cacher pas. Sasuke ne m'a jamais laissé indifférent de toute façon.

-Besoin d'un coup de main, Naruto. Avait fini par dire Itachi.

Je relevai mon visage vers mon ami, le rouge avait quitter mes joues et un sourire démoniaque avait pris place. Hé hé, j'avais trouvé mon premier partenaire de confiance pour notre plan Kyu.

_**Hé hé et pas des moindres.**_

-Je n'ai jamais pu supporter cette immonde chose rose. Comment une couleur pareil peut être naturel. Avait renchérie Gaara.

Et un de plus, ça aller devenir intéressent, très intéressent.

-J'vais vous expliquer le plan. Fini par dire Kurama.


End file.
